MI: Code Willow (part 1)
by Cilia
Summary: Agent Willow Rosenberg, must seek out the help of Professor Elisabeth Anne Summers, to aid her in her search for a stolen artifact codenamed the Ark.


...  
Location: Hawaii  
Time: 14:00 Zulu

Willow Rosenberg looked down from the cliff into the crystal blue water five stories below her. She'd have to time the jump just right so she would hit the water when it rushed into the cove. Raising her hands and letting them fall slowly down to her sides she took a deep breath and jumped. Flying through the air with her red hair trailing behind like comet's tail she hit the water just as it rushed in. Surfacing with a vigorous shake of her red locks, she sent water flying all around her. Hearing the roar of an engine she looked around and spotted a powerboat just outside the cove. Sighing she swam to it and then accepted the offered hand.

"Nice dive Miss Rosenberg," the man commented with a boyish smile, that had long since lost its affect on her.

"What do you want Ethan?" she asked as she accepted a towel.

"A mission," he said and handed her a pair of sunglasses. "It's all in there as usual," he added.

Sighing Willow placed the classes on her face and waited for the retinal scan to be completed.

"Good Morning Miss Rosenberg. A mystical artifact, codenamed the Ark, was stolen from Pentagon storage earlier this month and has now resurfaced in Italy," the message played and an image of large box, crowned with two angels kneeling above it with their wings spread out, appeared in the glasses. "Your mission, should you decide to accept it, is to recover the artifact and return it safely to the Pentagon by any means necessary.  
Your team, which has been pre-chosen for this mission, will consist of Agent William Blood that you have worked with before and Specialist Faith Spencer. The third member however is a not a member of the IM Force but is crucial to this mission, she's a professor of archeology at Oxford and her name is,"  
"Elisabeth Anne Summers," Willow said as along with the tape, as she watched the brief video clip of a blond haired woman with thick rimmed glasses walked through a campus. "As always, should you or any of your IM Force be caught or killed, the secretary will disavow any knowledge of your actions. This recording will self-destruct in five seconds. Good luck, Wills,"  
Sighing Willow took of the glasses and folded them together.  
"Oh how exciting," she muttered and threw the glasses into the sea, then turned to face Ethan as the glasses exploded undersea, sending a column of water into the air.

"Ethan," she started but the other agent was gone.

"Damn it," she muttered as she started the boat and turned it towards the shore.

**Cilia Productions proudly present…**

**An Uber-BtVS story…**

**A BtVS/Mission Impossible crossover…**

**Mission Impossible: Code Willow**

...  
Location: London, Englan  
Time: 19:00 Zulu

Waiting at the usual bar on street a stone throw away from Oxford Street, Willow scanned the room looking for her team member; William Blood was among the most experienced agents still in active duty and her closest friend in the service.

"'Ello luv," he said as he slit into the stall next to her. He was a tall, lean build man with platinum blond hair in which he took great pride in maintaining. She knew he did it to hide his graying temples. His eyes where blue and piercing and if he wasn't such a good friend and a fellow I.M.F. agent he would have made an excellent boyfriend material.

"So how our second youngest Agent today?" he asked.

"Underpaid, with no girlfriend and still going home to a cat," she answered with a sigh.

"Oh cheer up Red, we're going to Italy with Faith Spencer," he said with a glint in his eyes.

"Hey! I'm not that desperate!" she exclaimed and punched his shoulder.

"Sorry, so what's the agenda for this evening?" he asked with a chuckle.

"You'll meet up with our 'specialist', who's not interest in you I might add, at Heathrow Airport while I'll drive up to Oxford to fetch our little professor," she answered.

"He cute?" William asked wiggling his eyebrows thus making the scar above his eyebrow dance.

"She, William, the professor is a she," Willow stated.

"Doesn't matter much do you does it though?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ha, Bloody, ha," Willow muttered.

"So what are you going to say: Hi! I'm a part of a secretive agency and I need you to come with me to Italy no questions asked," he asked in a high pitches voice. "Oh I'm also single and sexually frustrated."  
"No I figure I'll show her a picture of thing the thing and ask for her opinion and if she's interested I'll ask her to help me find it," Willow explained. "And I'm not sexually frustrated, it's just that there is… a lack of choices," she added.

"If you say so," he said and hailed the barmaid.

"Hey we're on a mission here," Willow hissed.

"And you are not the one who's going to fetch Miss Spencer, I need it to dull me senses," William answered and winked at the waitress. Willow just muttered something obscene about terrible things that happen to agents who violate protocol.

...  
Location: Heathrow Airport, Reserved Airstrip  
Time: 01:00 Zulu

William leaned against the side of his convertible and waited for the hatch to open, the stairway was wheeled up to the hatch and it opened with a slight hiss.

Specialist Faith Spencer was one of the new bread of I.M. Force Agents, she was smart, though and a borderline psychopath, but that was just his opinion of her. She had scored high marks on all her exams and proven herself adept at thinking on her feet.

As she emerged through the hatch, he ran some Latin verbs through his mind as one steal-toed boot hit the step with a clank followed by the other. Also she had little respect for clothing protocol. His eyes traveled of their own accord up leather clad legs, and then past a white t-shirt, also like second skin and they came to rest looking into dark sunglasses perched on a pert nose. A black leather jacket was slung over her shoulder and her hips swayed as she descended down the steps.

"Agent Blood," she greeted with a feral smile.

"Agent Spencer," he nodded and proceeded to open the car door.

"Always a gentleman," she nodded with a smile.

"I do live to please," he said as he accepted the bag from the stewardess and placed it in the trunk.

"I thought Red was meeting me?" she asked as he slit into the driver's seat.

"She's heading for Oxford to fetch the Professor," he explained.

"He cute?" she asked immediately and William groaned inwardly.

"It's a she, the professor is a she," he explained.

"Oh even better," Faith said as a smile stretched across her face.

"And she's off limits," he said firmly.

"So it's Willow's turn now?" she asked with a pout.

"No, but we both know that you will likely just scare her away," William said with the grin and allowed the powerful engine drown out the obscene reply Faith threw at him.

...  
Location: Oxford, England  
Time: 9:00 Zulu

Willow looked through the window into the auditorium, Professor Summers was at the blackboard, explaining how the Pyramids could have been build and the massive amount of text was being diligently written or typed down by her students, but many seemed more focused on the professor herself then the material on the blackboard.

Professor Summers was sight to behold, she looked like she wore her glasses only so she could take them off and shake her hair loose from it's tight bun. She looked very respectable in her white blouse and black split-skirt, with a silver cross hanging around her neck. The bell rang and snapped Willow back to reality as the students started to file passed her. She quietly slipped into the auditorium.

"So you think the Pyramids were build by Aliens?" she asked cauing the professor to look up over the rim of her glasses.

"It's on theory," she answered. "Miss…"

"Rosenberg," Willow answered and extent her hand. "Willow, Rosenberg."

"Elisabeth Anne S…" the professor began as took the offered hand.

"I know, that's why've come to see you," Willow answered.

"Oh?

"I need your expert opinion on something," Willow said and placed four photographs on the desk. "Can you tell me what this is?" she asked.

Bending over to look at the pictures, Willow tried not to notice the lacy bra that the professor was wearing under her blouse.

"I can't be," the professor muttered as she opened her drawer and produced a magnifying glass. After a few minutes of study she looked up at Willow and pushed her glasses up onto her nose.

"This is the Ark of the Covenant," she stated and Willow smiled. "Why are you showing me this?" she then asked.

"It was stolen from storage earlier this month and has now resurfaced in Rome. I need you to help me find it," Willow explained.

"Storage?" Elisabeth asked in a confused voice.

"Yes, it was originally found in the 1930's by…"

"Professor Jones, yes I remember now… he wrote about it in his memories but he said he didn't find it," Elisabeth explained.

"Since then it's been in storage at the Pentagon," Willow explained.

"And you want me to help you find it. Why?"  
"We need your connections in the underground market for artifacts and I believe you have information about how to handle the Ark once we get it," Willow explained.

"I'm… I mean I never…" Elisabeth stammered, since the woman seemed to know and awful lot about her. Willow smiled.

"So are you in or out?" she asked.

"I'm in, but I can't just…"

"I arranged before I arrived, you'll be going on a lecture tour of the States starting two days from now," Willow explained with a smiled, borrowed from Agent Hunt.

"I don't really have choice do I?" The professor asked.

"No you don't, so I suggest you go pack what you need for the journey and meet me in the entrance hall," Willow said. "And I do apologize for forcing your hand, but we don't have time," she added.

"One more thing? Why was it at the Pentagon?" Elisabeth asked.

"It can level cities, wipe out armies and it must not be opened. It the theological equivalent of a nuclear weapon in the wrong hands, a reusable nuclear weapon that will kill every living thing around it," Willow explained.

"Oh!" Elisabeth muttered.

"We leave in two hours Professor," Willow said as she walked out of the auditorium.


End file.
